


Tease

by waterflower20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflower20/pseuds/waterflower20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension simmering between Hermione and the new DADA professor comes to a head during a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerpentInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentInRed/gifts), [Tomione_Forum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomione_Forum/gifts).



> Disclaimer:"Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warnings: AU, explicit smut, cheating
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first time participating in the Secret Santa exchange, and my first attempt in writing Tomione, so... Be gentle?

  
  


** _Tease..._ **

** _December 17th_ **

"Satisfied with yourself, Miss Granger?"

Hermione did her best to stave the string of insults that threatened to spill forth, but she couldn't help herself.

"No one asked you to come after me,  _ Professor. _ " She haughtily replied, extending her hands toward the roaring fire, hoping to warm up.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, grabbing her with such force that made her wince; his cool breathe brushed her cheek as he bent over her, his lips touching her ear, and she shivered.

"If I hadn't come after you, Miss Granger," his touch grip bordered on painful as he squeezed, and she stilled. "You'd be dead by now; either eaten by that Acromantula you stupidly thought you could take on, or you'd have frozen to death. So, a show of gratitude would be more appropriate than pretending you could handle yourself out there."

"I  _ could _ have handled-"

The hand on her shoulder snapped to her chin, forcing her to turn her head in order to face him. His grey eyes were dark with warning, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Hermione felt her heart jump in her ribcage.

Merlin, he was  _ so beautiful _ .

His face lowered, his nose bumping hers, and she bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering, her eyes landing on his tempting lips.

"Your magic might be strong, Miss Granger, but you forget that Avalon has a strange effect on magic; that's why you were required to stay with your assigned group, and never leave the hotel alone. Not only are there magical creatures running free here, but we have no idea how our magic will work outside the protective enchantments surrounding Avalon Inn. Something you've been warned about  _ before  _ we left for this trip. Yet, you seem to think you're above such petty rules. On top of breaking away from your group, but you ventured deep in an unknown forest, risking yourself, and to an extend your peers. Because they did try to come after you when the storm broke out. Do you have you any idea in just how much trouble you are in, Miss Granger?"

Hermione remained silent, transfixed with the way his lips formed words, his teeth flashing between those soft pillows as he spoke.

She had known entering the forest unescorted was a mistake, but she had been furious; with him, herself, and the world in general.

Because watching him flirt with Professor Sinistra had caused a white hot fury to erupt in her heart, forcing her to accept what she knew deep down, but had been denying for some time; she was attracted to him. Perhaps more than attracted.

The shock of her revelation, topped with Professor Sinistra's girlish giggles, had shocked her; she'd needed to be alone, to think. The forest had seemed the perfect place for some solitude, and she hadn't thought twice about crossing the border of trees.

Two hours later, the young witch was cursing her stupidity, as she trudged through the waist high snow.

The snow storm had hit unexpectedly, darkening the sky, and hiding the path; alone, cold and unable to use magic, and not for lack of trying, Hermione had started to fear she'd never make it back to the hotel.

The Acromantula had come out of nowhere; its thick black hair made it blend in the darkness, and Hermione's only warning had been the eight flashing red eyes and the clicking sound of its pincers before it attacked her.

Darkness and panic was a horrible combination, and Hermione managed to get trapped in the creature's web, practically offering herself for dinner as the spider cackled maliciously.

Professor Riddle had appeared at the nick of time; the spider was almost upon her, venom dripping from its fangs, and her mouth wide open, her teeth clicking in anticipation.

Blasting the creature away with a burst of green light – for some reason, he had better control over his magic than the rest of them; - he had cut her loose, and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he ran through the forest.

They must have run for a good ten minutes, before they saw a cabin ahead of them, half hidden in the snow. Professor Riddle had wasted no time in kicking the door open, and dragging her inside, before shutting the heavy wooden door, and locking it.

Only after dragging a small dresser in front of it, did he relax enough to scold her – okay, scolding might not be the right word for the dressing down he gave her. The more terrifying thing about it was the way he kept perfectly calm and composed, even while he was threatening her.

Hermione had a feeling, Professor Riddle could kill someone with his bare hands, and smile the whole time.

Snapping herself back to the present, the young witch violently jerked away, and stood up, walking to the fire place; her legs felt like jelly, and her hands shook. Being close to Professor Riddle did strange things to her, and she needed all her mental faculties if she didn't want to make an utter fool out of herself.  _ Again. _

"What, no reply? No smart arse retort, meant to impress me? My, my, did I finally manage to render the Know It All speechless?" He taunted, standing to his full height, and crossing his arms; his silk shirt did nothing to hide the defined muscles of his arm, and his toned abdomen, and Hermione turned her back to him, fighting down a blush, and keeping her mouth shut.

He seemed determined to start an argument, and she had no intention to follow his lead; after all, he was right. She had been foolish.

Silence reigned for a minute, and Hermione let out the breathe she was holding; perhaps he wouldn't push her more tonight.

Suddenly he was there, his strong body enveloping hers, as one of his arms wrapped around her, trapping both her arms to her sides; his free hand gripped her chin and once more forced her head to the side.

His eyes were hard shards of silver, and his mouth pinched; he was pissed off.

"You almost got yourself killed, you stupid girl, do you realize that?" He demanded, his grip on her chin bordering on painful. Gone was the aloof man from before, with his jeering remarks, and cold expression. He looked ready to burst with suppressed anger, his nostrils flaring, and his body tense. "Do you realize that if I had gone another way or arrived just a few seconds later, you'd be spider food?"

_ I'm crazy... I'm fucking crazy!  _

Her logical side, and her survival instincts dictated that she  _ should _ feel scared, threatened; Professor Riddle was bigger, stronger than her and had her trapped. He could hurt her if he so wanted and he looked like he was seriously contemplating that option.

But she wasn't. Scared that is.

Not at all.

And that's why she felt bile rising in her throat; because she was  _ excited _ by his show of anger. She was aroused by his harsh treatment, by the fact she finally managed to break down his cold facade, and force him to show some emotion, other than fake amusement and malicious satisfaction.

Her body was positively thrumming with desire, her core throbbed with the need to feel his flesh inside her, and her knickers were soaked through with her arousal.

She did her best; almost bit her tongue off, in a fruitless attempt to stop the moan that slipped past her lips; but it was too late now. The sound was low, throaty, and she barely heard it; perhaps if he wasn't standing so close to her, he'd have missed it. But he was right  _ there, _ his face inches from hers.

There was no way, he could have missed it.

His eyes widened, and she shut hers, mortification colouring her cheeks dark red; he  _ knew _ . He knew she wanted him.

He abruptly released her, and the young witch bit down a sigh of disappointment. Mentally, she started preparing herself for the bout of humiliation that was sure to follow; Professor Riddle's favourite pastime was to ridicule her after all.

Her eyes snapped open when he roughly span her around, shoving her against the wall, and covering her small body with his much larger one. One of his hands grabbed both her wrists and forced her hands above her head, using his lower body to pin her legs to the wall, and his other hand was shoved in her mass of hair, gripping it firmly and pulling her head back.

"What-"

"Silence, Miss Granger." Was the last thing he said, before diving in and claiming her lips in a kiss that burnt her all the way to her toes.

He had no mercy as he plundered her mouth, nibbling and nipping at her lips, forcing her to open and accept his domination, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth, as he held her head immobile.

It only took her ten seconds to come to grasp with the fact  _ Professor Riddle was kissing her _ , another ten to panic over how wrong this was, and five more to decide she didn't really give a damn.

Moaning loudly, she gave in to her most basic desires, and kissed him back as fiercely as he was kissing her; she had wanted him for so long, she feared this was just a hallucination her mind had conjured to help her deal with her attraction.

If it was, it certainly surpassed everything she had ever done with Ron; she felt a twinge of guilt as her conscience reminded her of her boyfriend, but then Professor Riddle took her lower lip between his and bit her, soothing the sting with his tongue.

All thoughts of Ron flew out the window.

Hermione arched her back, pressing her breasts against him, her nipples peaking through the thin layer of her shirt.

His pleased growl reached her ears, and he trailed his hand down her face, tracing her throat, stopping for a few seconds over her racing pulse, before he reached her shirt's buttons, and without pausing for permission, he started unbuttoning them.

When he was done, he licked the roof of her mouth, and withdrew, leaving her breathless.

His silvery grey eyes were dark, gunmetal grey now, his pupils fully dilated; his lips were swollen and red, saliva making them glisten as he drunk her in.

"You little tease," he murmured when he saw her emerald green satin bra; with one finger he traced the lace on the right cup, pressing just enough for her nipple to peak over the top, all rosy and taut.

Hermione's breath hitched when he lowered his head and licked the small bud over her bra, grazing her flesh with his teeth.

" _ Professor!" _

"Oh, God, Tom!"

Her cries resonated in the small cabin, mingling with the vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin and their heavy breathing. Her back ached, carpet burns marring her smooth skin, as her hands scratched at the rough carpet beneath her. Her legs were hoisted over his shoulders, and his hips worked relentlessly as he thrust violently into her, his thighs slapping against her buttocks with every heavy thrust.

His hands bruised her thighs as he used her legs as leverage to push harder and deeper every time; his eyes glinting with possessive lust as he watched her breasts bounce.

Eyes screwed shut, she felt her inner walls fluttering, her orgasm imminent... and he stopped.

"W-what?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Granger." He silkily murmured, pulling out of her. Hermione stared at him stupefied, her body trembling. "Who said you could come?"

"W-what?"

Okay, so she sounded like a broken record, but she was  _ this  _ close to coming, and that bastard stopped!

A slap on her buttock made her gasp.

Tom – having seeing him in all his naked glory, and he was glorious even without clothes on, Hermione felt she could call him by his given name now, - smirked.

"I'm not done with you yet, Miss Granger." He promised with a wolfish grin. "You seemed to enjoy aggravating me in class, thinking you can take me on... So, why don't we see if you can handle me now, shall we?"

Hermione gulped.

"Please, please..." She whimpered, crying out when he flicked her clit with his tongue, three of his fingers stretching her open. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can, sweetheart." He groaned, lapping at her folds, fingers pumping.

He had been at it for half an hour already, bringing her to the peak and stopping just when she was about to fall.

His stamina was incredible, his control unmanageable; so far, he had her on her back, on her hands and knees, bouncing her on his cock as he had her arms trapped to her sides, roughly thrusting up from under her, bend over with her hands on the wall, and slowly thrusting from behind her while he spooned her.

She had almost managed to bring him to orgasm when he pushed her to her knees and took her mouth, but he had stopped her before he came. His praise for her oral skills had made her even hotter for him.

As a thank you, he returned the favour, and hadn't stopped.

Her body was feverish, her thighs wet from her juices, and her inner walls pulsed, yearning for her professor's cock.

"Please,  _ please,  _ professor."

His hands tightened around her hips, and he looked up, eyes blazing with lust; if he liked anything more than her begging him – which he had revealed while she was on her knees before him, his cock sliding in her pouty mouth, - was her calling him 'professor' while she begged him to fuck her senseless.

It excited him to know he did this; making the girl who defied him in every turn, the proper Head Girl who preached about following the rules and conducting herself, delirious with desire for him, her professor.

He gave her clit one last suck, withdrew his fingers from her depths, and rose to his knees; their eyes locked as he sucked his fingers clean off of her juices. He positioned himself at her entrance, circling the small opening with the head of his cock.

"Say it, Miss Granger." He ordered, grabbing her hips and pulling her over his thighs. Her slick folds slid over his length, and he hissed.

Her eyes were wide, the brown resembling molten gold now.

"I don't-"

"What do you want me to do, Miss Granger?" He asked huskily, arching a haughty eyebrow.

Her dazed eyes widened further, realizing what he was asking her. Her lips parted, and she licked them, watching his eyes followed the movement.

"Fuck me,  _ professor. _ Make me come.  _ Please. _ "

She screamed when he pulled her onto him, burying his length inside her with one rough thrust. Her walls stretched to accommodate him, her juices easing his passage. With one strong move, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and lifted her up, bringing their chests together.

Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and gasped; the position made him slide deeper into her, the head of his cock nudging her cervix.

"Merlin." She breathed, resting her sweaty forehead on his shoulder.

"Mm." He rocked his hips, and he cursed. His hands went to her waist, and he nibbled on her lobe. "Ride me, Miss Granger."

The position was more intimate, forcing her to keep eye contact as she swivelled her hips, rose and fell, his hands assisting her as she went faster and faster.

"Good," he gasped, pushing up, "you feel so _ good.  _ It's as if your cunt was made for my cock, sweetheart."

"Oh, God."

"Mm, you like dirty talk, don't you?" He tweaked her nipple, bending his head to suck and lick her neglected breasts. "What do you think your friends would think if they saw you now? Riding your professor, begging him to fuck you... Not so proper now, are you?"

"Shut up!" She shrieked when he hit  _ that  _ spot inside her, making her see stars.

"You don't want me to," he rasped, rhythm faltering as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. He used his one hand to help her move over him, and with his other he started rubbing small circles on her sensitive clitoris.

Hermione threw her head back, her nails dragging down his back, leaving scratch marks; her inner walls started fluttering around her lover's flesh, and she mewled.

"Such a dirty girl," he growled, his teeth clamping on one breast.

She came.

Her walls squeezed him with euphoric pressure, wetness pooling between them, as he wrapped both arms around her, and violently lifted her up and pulled her down, driving into her with painful intensity, her swollen passage clinging to him, and her mouth open in a silent scream.

" _ Fuck. _ "

He saw stars as he orgasmed, his ears ringing, and his whole body shaking; it was the most intense orgasm of his life, and it seemed to go on and on, flooding her channel, and leaking between their joined bodies.

Bone tired, he collapsed on the floor, dragging the half unconscious witch with him.

"Sleep," she mumbled, curling on his side.

."For now."

** _February 5th_ **

"That's it,  _ harder _ !"

Tom obeyed for once, and thrust harder, using his grip on her hips to pull her back onto him whenever he pushed in. His other hand was busy on her clit, circling the hard nub, but never touching it directly; the bastard!

They were in his office, her bend over his desk, her skirt flipped up, and her knickers shoved to the side; he had wasted no time in unbuckling his belt, he simply lowered his zipper, freed his cock and shoved into her.

Since their heated encounter in the cabin, they had both tried to stay away from each other, mainly because if they were caught, it'd cost them greatly.

But after she broke up with Ron – who was still not speaking to her, by the way, - he cornered her in the library, and proceeded to test her restraint by going down on her right there.

She'd thought Christmas holidays would be the end of their sordid affair, her being in Muggle Paris with her parents, and Tom wherever he'd chosen to spend the break, but she was wrong.

Her third day in the city, her parents had gone to a vineyard outside of Paris, so she was enjoying a late breakfast alone.

A shadow had fallen over her table, and she'd look up to see a casually dressed Tom Riddle standing there, staring at her with unreadable eyes.

Needless to say, Hermione rarely left her room in all the duration of the trip; Tom was insatiable, and showed a surprising exhibitionism streak.

She still blushed when she remembered her last night to Paris; he had apparated them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and proceeded to shag her senseless. Her throat had been sore for two days after she finished for the last time.

Hermione had never been happier she had her own private quarters as Head Girl, than she was when they returned to Hogwarts. It provided them a safe place to meet; Tom was talented enough to walk around the castle unnoticed.

Of course, there were incidents such as today, when she'd do, say or wear something provocative, and he would be incapable to wait, dragging her to the closest semi-private room to have her. Or when Hermione would see Sinistra or some other hussy like Parkinson shamelessly throwing themselves at him, and she'd feel the need to reinstate her claim on him.

Last time for example, she had pulled him behind a tapestry, fell to her knees before him, and sucked him off; by the time she was finished, his lower lip was bleeding where he had bitten it.

"Fuck, Granger." He growled; sweat damping his forehead as he pounded her violently, his hand pulling at her hair.

She mewled, and came, her pussy tightening around him.

He swore, shoved deep into her, and followed her.

Panting, he laid against her, still encased in her warmth.

For someone as adverse to human contact as he, he seemed to enjoy being inside her and close to her in general.

"I need a shower." She murmured tiredly, wiggling her bottom.

Chuckling, he pulled out of her, watching entranced their mixed fluids sipping out of her opening.

Rearranging her clothing, she straightened, and turned around, perking on top of his desk. Her legs fell open, and he nestled between them.

"Care to join me?" She purred, nuzzling his neck.

He shivered, his shaft – which had gone soft after his release - hardening.

"Later," he dryly said, slowly rubbing circles on the outside of her thighs. "I have class in thirty minutes."

"Mm, okay then."

Separating, the young woman jumped of the desk, smoothed her skirt, and checked her appearance in the mirror he kept beside the door. Other than her horrendous hair – which she could always blame on anger, - she looked presentable.

"See you later." She called, grabbing her satchel and walking to the door.

Before she could open it, Tom took hold of her arm, turned her around and seized her lips in a hot kiss that renewed her desire.

Leaving her panting and flushed, he unlocked the door, and motioned for her to go out first.

"Tease!" She accused softly, throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder.

His lips twitched but he remained expressionless as she passed him and walked out.

"Next time I won't be so lenient, Miss Granger." He said sternly, adopting the cold facade he always used when he was dealing with a particularly annoying student. "Either you learn to control that smart mouth of yours, or I'll have you in detention until summer!"

"My apologies, professor." She answered snootily. "I'll keep in mind that we're not allowed to have our own opinions in your class from now on."

Leaning over slightly, she continued in a near whisper, only for him to hear.

"And I promise to put my mouth in good use, later tonight, if you wear that black turtleneck, and your black jeans."

His nostrils flared, and his eyes flashed.

Without giving him time to retaliate, she flashed him a cocky smile, swirled around – making sure her skirt flew around her hips, - and walked away, a triumphant smile on her face.

Behind her, she heard him growl.

" _Tease_."

 

 


End file.
